Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wind generator with a rotor which rotates in a horizontal direction and to a rotor for this horizontally rotating wind generator which has a plurality of rotor blades and is connected to a generator.
Known wind driven device are disposed on high masts in order for their large rotors to be directed sufficiently against the wind. In this case the rotors are aligned vertically and rotate about a horizontal axis. As a rule the vertical axis is connected to a driven device. Due to the vertical arrangement, however, unpleasant shadows can form, particularly when the incidence of light is unfavorable. Furthermore, enormously high masts are necessary in order to guarantee adequate performance. The heavy gears by which the rotors are connected to the generator often lead to static problems with the towers. In high winds enormous forces are exerted on the mast, which can lead to fracture.
A windmill which rotates about a vertical axis and is surrounded in some areas by a housing is known from GB 20414587 A. The housing is set into wind by an alignment device so that the rotor blades running the opposite direction to the wind are protected.
A wind generator is known from DE 26 20 862 in which the rotors which rotate about a horizontal axis are fixed by a clamping frame around a mast. In this case each pair of rotors is fixed to the right and the left of the mast and aligned against the wind by the clamping frame which is mounted so as to be rotatable about the mast.
A wind generator which rotates about a vertical axis is known from DD 296 734, wherein the impeller is surrounded by a protective shield in the shape of a circular segment which rotates about the axis of the impeller.
A solar installation is known from DE 196 15 943 which ban be built up as required from a plurality of standard modules, the modules being not only conventional solar modules but also conventional wind generators which rotate about a horizontal axis.
A wind generator is known from DE 38 29 112 which has a rotor which is equipped with blades and is connected to a a generator and which is encased by a housing which can be freely aligned in the desired wind direction. In this case the housing has a funnel-shaped inlet which is provided with air deflectors. The air should be accelerated by an air outlet which is smaller. The inflow funnel is aligned against the wind.
A wheel-like wind generator is known from DE 196 48 632 in which the rotor has a plurality of dish-shaped rotor blades, the windmill being surrounded by a housing which is constructed like the housing of the windmill which is known from the publication DE 38 29 112.